


Bruises and Smiles

by Kay_jay88



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, there may be more to be written later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: A Jae2 story because they've been severely lacking in my other fic (I'm sorry!!), something I'm trying to work on.Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! I still have a long way to go in terms of writing, but I appreciate the fact that people take the time to read my work, so thank you and enjoy!(title is up for change, any suggestions??)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A Jae2 story because they've been severely lacking in my other fic (I'm sorry!!), something I'm trying to work on. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! I still have a long way to go in terms of writing, but I appreciate the fact that people take the time to read my work, so thank you and enjoy!
> 
> (title is up for change, any suggestions??)

Sunlight trickles through the cracks of their drapes as he silently lays awake in bed. Ever so gently, he runs his long fingers through his lover’s silky dark chocolate locks, cautious of any knots and tangles that were bound to be in them after last nights “fun.” Jaebum tenderly watches his boyfriend sleeping in his arms, his lover’s smaller body nestled adorably against him. His other hand, free of his partners cuddling, trails down from Youngjae’s fluff to trace light circles on the small of his back; absolutely loving how the younger’s pale and smooth skin felt underneath his fingertips.

They were as bare as the day they were born beneath the tangled sheets, bodies purposely marked and impossibly sore in the best of ways; the only lingering evidence of the night before. The shared heat of their two bodies had them damp and sticky, resulting in the bedsheets uncomfortably clinging against his naked skin. Jaebum couldn’t care less though as a warm pool of affection ran through him like a rush of water at the sight of his sleeping beauty soundly snuggling him. He admires his boyfriend's ample lips, red and swelling with bruises (a contrast to his soft ivory skin that was oh so easily marked with the slightest of touches), and focuses on the rhythm of his breaths.

He likes listening to Youngjae breathe while he sleeps beside him; it was a sort of dreamlike experience to watch the light lift and fall of his partners chest, every breath inhaled and exhaled reassuring him that, yes, he is real. That his lover wasn’t going anywhere. It calms his uneasy heart to be able to reach out and know that he’d be there to grab on to. Sometimes, when the dark corners of his mind fight their way to the surface, he almost believes that a day will come when he’ll wake up without him by his side. He knows it’s an irrational fear of his, to be plagued with this shameful darkness each morning he wakes but there’s nothing he can do to stop the tight and suffocating feeling that crushes his chest whenever the thought arises. It becomes paranoia at times, when he starts believing that Youngjae really could disappear at any given moment, within the blink of an eye.

It’s become a habit to watch him, studying him till there was nothing else to memorize. Jaebum doesn’t know when he started this strange and, quite frankly, weird routine of gaping at his boyfriend’s serene expression. Maybe it was the fact that most days, he could hardly believe this angel in his arms wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Or maybe, just maybe, he feared the worst of his terrors would become reality, that he’ll wake one day and find nothing in his arms.

Yes, that was a truly _terrifying_ thought.

His gaze gradually travels downwards to Youngjae’s exposed chest and reveres the work of art proudly displayed against his boyfriends' skin. Youngjae’s perk pink nipples were swollen and tender. Jaebum had made sure to give them extra attention, teasing and pulling at the sensitive flesh with his mouth while he fucked him open with his fingers until the younger man was nothing more than a sobbing mess. Various shades of purple, greens, and yellows decorated its way across his breasts, trailing further and further down his chest before disappearing into the darkness of their covers.

There’s a sudden impulse that pulls him to interrupt Youngjae’s silent peace and ravish him in kisses, in hopes it’ll be enough to wake his beauty from his sleep while he showered him with all the love he could in each brush of his lips. His lips trail along the younger’s cheeks, taking a moment longer to linger at the corner of his mouth before caressing the smooth ivory flesh on top of his eyelids; giving each of his beauty marks a light nibble.

Youngjae stirs at his touch, lucidly blinking away his sleep as he sluggishly swats Jaebum away like a fly. In the end, his lips found home on his forehead, smoothing out the younger’s annoyed frown. Youngjae gives a catlike stretch after he’s certain the older of the two is done with his teasing, arching himself towards his bothersome boyfriend. His forehead presses further into the soft flesh of Jaebum’s lips, grinding them onto his front teeth.

“Bummie…” Youngjae’s voice is hoarse and croaks at the end of his pet name, most likely from the lack of use. Or, if Jaebum would say so himself, from over use.

A placid smile graces his lips once his tired muscles unwind, his gentle orbs catches his dark ones and Jaebum swears his heart stops beating when chestnut meets his cocoa gaze. There’s a sting where his teeth dug its way into his lips but he grins back at him anyways. The younger’s eyes glisten and dance with the little rays of light that peak through their blinds, casting an almost ethereal glow to them. Like an angel without his wings.

_His angel._

Youngjae snuggles himself closer into Jaebum’s warm embrace, lightly nuzzling his chocolate coloured head onto his shoulder.

“Like what you see?” His boyfriend pokes as he reaches for the hand that playfully caresses his back to wrap and intertwine their fingers together. He brings it in between the small space that separates them and places a short sweet kiss between Jaebum’s knuckles.

“Of course, love.” Jaebum begins peppering another round kisses along his lover’s face, intentionally planting them everywhere but his lips. “ _Always._ ”

A lighthearted giggle slips from Youngjae’s lips, his pretty pearly whites making their long-awaited appearance. And oh boy, does that smile make his heart flutter and his toes curl at the sight of his boyfriend’s beaming face. No matter how low of a mood he’s in or how many times he’s seen it, nothing can make his days brighter than Youngjae’s pure, unsaturated, joyful smiles. They were the light in his dark.

As cheesy as it is, he’d do anything to keep that smile on his face. Youngjae made him the luckiest man on earth, and in return, wants to make him the happiest. He’s head over heels for him, and he knows it. He knows, better than anyone, how much of a lovesick puppy he is for him; blindly following after his boyfriend at every step and turn. He couldn’t care less, though, about how absurd he seemed in the eyes of spectators. Who were they to judge?

“You sap,” Youngjae’s smile grows, bringing their joint hands to his lips once more. Jaebum swears it’s the cutest sight he’s ever had the blessing to see. “Stop trying to butter me up. You’ve got all you wanted last night.”

He bites his lips to keep from grinning, wincing slightly at the light sting of the small injury Youngjae so lovingly made. It’s a failed attempt, of course. He’s bested by the younger’s contagious beam in a matter of seconds as the corners of his lips curve up even with his teeth holding his bottom lip captive. Honestly, Youngjae’s charm is too spellbinding.

“What if I were to say that I didn’t get my fill last night?” He whispers while brushing a few stray strands of hair out of the others face, squishing his plump cheeks into his biceps. He almost laughs out loud when Youngjae pales at his words, lively cheeks losing all of its colour as his smile drops and opens in dread.

“You’re _kidding_ me, right?”

“‘fraid not, love.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Jaebum chuckles at his disbelief, already getting ready to pounce if he decided to run.

_How cute._

“We just did it! My body can’t take that much abuse!”

Youngjae fidgets under their sheets as he untangles himself from the older male, hastily wiggling out of Jaebum’s arm. Of course, Jaebum, being the boyfriend that he is, saw right through him. Without a moment wasted, his (now free) arms wrap around his waist, caging the smaller man with his body. He hugs him tightly, the familiar feeling of skin warming his chest as the younger’s back presses against him. His boyfriend won’t escape that easily, not without a fight, at least.

“That’s mean, love. Abuse? _Never._ I’m showing you my appreciation for your undeniable charm through loving touches.” Jaebum mumbles into his delicate neck, trails wet kisses along the base where dark bruise are spread across it. He licks and suckles at them some more, thinking that the smooth skin was lacking more of his artwork. His cute little ray of sunshine, fruitless as it was, is still attempting to crawl out of his embrace. With legs thrashing to and fro, hands clutching at the corners of their mattress in a vice like grip, he really couldn’t help but find this entertaining. He could only image what this scene would look like from an outsider's point of view, what with Youngjae’s awkward angling and him clinging onto his boyfriend like he was honey.

There’s a scoff that slips into the air as the otter-like man continues to attempt to pry his arms away.

“I don’t think _touching_ is all you did last night.”

He chuckles at the comment, his breath brushing against his ear as he drags a hand down his middle; playfully scraping at the plushy skin of the brunet’s stomach before grabbing hold of his soft member. Youngjae stills at his touch.

“You’re so cute when you pretend you don’t like it. Oh, would you look at that? It’s getting hard. So cute. I’ll never get enough of this. Of you. You’re so lovely. Your eyes. Your lips. Your voice. Everything about you just drives me crazy.”

Jaebum almost feels bad for teasing his boyfriend like this. _Almost._

He couldn’t help it though; the brunet was just too adorable.

His touch is light as he grazes it with his fingertips, bordering on a feather like caress as he coerces it awake through his ministrations. It doesn’t take long before his fingers are wrapped around him, pumping his hand along his narrow shaft and swiping at the beads of precum dripping from his tip. Youngjae quivers when he thumbs at it, his pre smearing itself along his hand, making the dirtiest of noises as he strokes him.

“You hear that? Such naughty little sounds you’re making.”

“St-stop it.” Youngjae moans, breath hitching in his throat when Jaebum gives a hard-downward twist with his hand, squeezing at his base as he pulls back up his pulsing sex. He’s biting at his knuckle, as if he could halt the lewd whimpers from slipping through his pink lips altogether. “We literally just- just finished!”

“What are you talking about?” He presses a kiss on his cheek, quickening his pace when the younger starts to shudder. _So cute._ “We’re just getting started.”


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger shudders at the vibration that thrums through him and pushes himself against his restraints, prompting Jaebum to assert a bit more pressure onto his hips as a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to write the second part to this!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments I got on the first part of the story, so here's a continuation for you! plus, im lacking a lot in my writing when it comes to....well, sex in general...

Jaebum is relentless, blithely massaging and rubbing him in a manner that has the younger man floating on cloud nine. The little angel restrains a small whimper as he resists the urge to buck his hips into his boyfriend’s hand, the muscles of his thighs quivering from the strain of holding himself back. It’s a light ache that trails throughout every tissue and nerve, trickling into the ever-running river of pleasure, gradually drowning him in a mind-numbing bliss.

“It’s okay, love, let it all out. There’s no need to hold yourself back.” Jaebum purrs, his hot breath fanning over his ear. It's a rich, melodious sound that invades his senses, calling forth a wave of shivers down his spine that finally has him jerking his pelvis forward into the warmth that the older man provides. A heat strong enough to knock the air out of his lungs courses through him as he trembles at the sudden tremor that racks his body, his sex spasming while thick, milky seeds paint Jaebum’s palm. “Quite the load there, huh? Your cum is _so sticky and thick_. With all the sex we had last night, I thought for sure that you wouldn’t have _any_ left.”

He brings his dirtied hand up for Youngjae to see, stretching the spilt semen in between his fingers to emphasize his statement. The younger’s chestnut eyes are clouded over as he watches his own stringy fluid drip from Jaebum’s palm, a twinge of pink dusts over the tips of his ears that tempts his lover to nibble on the rosy lobes. “And here I was thinking I milked you dry... _guess we’ll have to change that._ ”

Hot, wet kisses follow the edge of Youngjae’s jaw, teeth scraping and grazing along the flesh covered bone as his predator’s tongue flicks out to taste the salt of his skin. He suckles and nicks at his flesh until a redden love bite forms, only trailing away from the abused flesh to mark more along the canvas of his ivory skin. Every place he touches, he lavishes bruises in his wake, painting a mural of his love across any open area he could stink his teeth in. The younger is set ablaze in his partner’s passion, moaning and panting as he is settled underneath him, clutching at their sheets as if to somehow tie himself to reality; to keep himself from losing against the will of his lover’s lust. The walls he’s built for battle does not last long as he crumbles and melts into Jaebum’s arms when he enters two digits into his swollen entrance.

It’s a sight to behold, watching his angel arch his back towards him as he penetrates through his puckered hole, stretching the contracting rings of muscle. The shine of his sperm glistens around the opening, globs of Youngjae’s own bodily fluids lubricating his tightening entry for Jaebum to scissor his way in.

He takes the chance to drag his tongue along the hollow of his throat, saliva paving a path up his Adam's apple as he relishes the tanginess that mixes with his skin. He was already mostly loose from the night before, but despite that fact, Jaebum patiently takes his time to properly prepare him; drawing out soft mewls from his boyfriend’s lips while he swallows the sweet sound with his own. Youngjae gasps and sobs into him, his fingers pumping in and out of his ass, adding a third one when he was sure the brunet was ready.

“ _Bummie!_ ” Youngjae moans against him, clenching down on his digits while he grinds onto them; digging them deeper into his aching hole. “No- no more. Please, just stop teasing me already!”

“Funny, if I remember correctly, weren’t _you_ the one who was fixed on stopping?” He chuckles in reply, delightment swelling in his chest at the desperation coating his voice like sugar.

Youngjae slows the movement of his hips, clamping down on his fingers tightly as his chestnut orbs starts to clear. “It’s your...your fault- gah!”

Jaebum gently rubs his walls, massaging the layers muscle that cling to his fingers while he curls them against thesmall bundle of nerves that has him quivering. The haziness in his eyes are backing again, darkening the iris in a fog. He leaves his dick stiff and leaky, untouched as precum dripping from his red tip as he breathlessly pants for air.

_Oh, fuck. That's hot._

“Yeah, you’re right. It is my fault, love. Why don’t you let me make it up to you?” His question is more of a promise when he slides himself down Youngjae’s body, pausing to peck his soft belly on the way while taking hold of his cock once again. “What do you think? Would you like that?”

He doesn’t give him a chance to reply as he places a kiss atop his stiffened dick, tasting his precum against his lips. The man’s breath hitches from under him the moment he wraps his lips around the tip of his penis, swirling his tongue around the soft peaks of the head as the other bucks his hips upwards. Jaebum holds him in place with one hand, diving the fingers of the other deeper into his lover as he parts his lips to go farther down Youngjae’s pulsing cock; the burning sensation in his throat is met with a welcoming hum.

The younger shudders at the vibration that thrums through him and pushes himself against his restraints, prompting Jaebum to assert a bit more pressure onto his hips as a warning.

“Hey now. What’s the rush?” Jaebum asks, pink lips wet with his own saliva and his partner’s pre.

“Please...just put it in already. I-I can’t take any...more.”

The chuckle that slips past his predatory smirk is deep and filled with something sinister, twisting youngjae’s insides in a way that had him squirming. “Well then, you can’t blame me for what happens next, baby.” He says, rolling his broad shoulders back in a relaxed manner.

“ _You asked for it._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether I should follow this up with a part 2 instead of cutting it off here. 
> 
> What do you think???


End file.
